You belong to me
by Suna no Tenshi
Summary: ...Ella ya le había dicho que si...estaba dispuesta a ser un monstruo igual que él. Ella sería la perdición de él. ¿Reviews?


**Creo que dada la extensión de este fic sería un drabble? x3 No se, solo que es de la pareja Kaname x Yuuki -. Agraecería comentarios para saber si seguir escribiendo, o dedicarme a otra cosa xP. ¿Creéis que si poseyera Vampire Knight os dejaría leer gratis esto? XD**

* * *

• **You belong to me •**

* * *

Hoy todos los alumnos de la clase diurna se habían ido de excursión a un lugar que a él le importaba en lo más mínimo. Para alegría suya, Zero había ido con ellos, por órdenes del director. Sin embargo, si no fuese por hallarse en tal situación disfrutaría plenamente su dicha. 

Se extrañó al enterarse de que ella no iba a ir, y al saber los motivos, de inmediato salió de aquella sala dejando al director con la palabra en la boca. Por ello, ahora se hallaba en una habitación en penumbras, sentado junto a una cama, sobre la cual reposaba intranquilamente el ardiente cuerpo de Yuuki. De no ser porque ella salió ayer en pleno torrencial para buscar a un par de imprudentes alumnas, no se hallaría ahora mismo en ese estado. Maldijo interiormente, por culpa de aquellas jovencitas, su preciada Yuuki estaba murmurando débiles palabras sin sentido y respirando entrecortadamente.

Kaname Kuran odiaba sentirse importente. Y nuevamente lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado, igual que aquella vez...

_Cross le había llamado diciéndole que Yuuki estaba enferma, Kaname supuso que eran otras de sus bromas para hacer que venga, pero a él no le importaba, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Yuuki, por lo que burló a sus sirvientes como siempre, y se fue._

_Sorpresa fue descubrir que por primera vez el director no bromeaba, nada más ver su expresión preocupada, bastó para percatarse de que verdaderamente Yuuki estaba enferma._

_- Kaname-kun que bueno que hayas venido - dijo mientras le extendía la mano - Tengo que salir urgentemente, ynecesito que cuides de Yuuki, no quiero dejarla sola por más que ella insista que no le importa._

_- No hay problema - fue lo único que respondió antes de pasar y cerrar tras él la puerta principal. Sigilosamente se dirigió hacia la habitación de la pequeña, al llegar la encontró de pie, mirando a través de la ventana. Tenía la frente totalmente pegada al frio cristal. - Yuuki deberías estar en la cama - le reprochó. La niña al oír aquella voz se giró al instante para correr y lanzarce a los brazos de Kaname._

_- ¡Kaname-sama! - Tener su cuerpo pegado al suyo sirvió para darse cuenta de que Yuuki estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Sim embargo Yuuki, o no se daba cuenta o carecía de importancia para ella. Gentilmente la acogió en su regazo. - No quería que vinieras a cuidar de mí, seguro que estarías ocupado - Agregó, apartando la mirada cual niña reprendida - siento darte problemas._

_Kaname la dejó en el suelo y posó suavemente su mano derecha sobre su pequeña cabeza. - No es ninguna molestia cuidar de ti, Yuuki -. Ella por su parte le devolvió la sonrisa, a la vez que caía hacia delante, deteniendo el golpe los brazos de Kaname. Si, se había desmayado, producto del esfuerzo que había estado haciendo por permanecer en pie. Con sumo cuidado la recogió en sus brazos para dejarla en la cama. Poco a poco el calor corporal de Yuuki se fue alejando de Kaname, más una pequeña mano se negaba a soltar la de Kaname._

_Aquel gesto le tomó por sorpresa. Hasta ahora nadie se le había aferrado de aquella manera, a como lo estaba haciendo Yuuki. Él era un vampiro, no sólo eso, un vampiro de sangre pura. Le habían inculcado que dada su posición debía de ser respetado y temido. Todo el que se le acercase, lo hacía por mero formalismo. Era conciente de las miradas llenas de terror que ocultaban aquellos ojos fijos en el suelo, incapaces de conectarlos con los suyos. Aquel mismo terror, fue lo que vio en los ojos de Yuuki cuando la encontró en aquella tormenta de nieve. ¿Sería que por eso la salvó?... ¿para no ver más aquella mirada de pánico?_

_Vio como pequeñas gotas nacían de los ojos cerrados de ella, a la vez que murmuraba su nombre en un débil susurro. Sintió la necesidad de abrazarla nuevamente, sentía que así estaría mas segura, y quisá también lo estaría él. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Acogió nuevamente a Yuuki en su regazo, y en unos pocos segundos la acompañó en su sueño._

Un vampiro no puede permitirse el lujo de poseer debilidad alguna. Eso es algo que le habían advertido. Tras conocer a Yuuki, comprendió el por qué. Ya muchos le habían dicho que aqueña niña sería su perdición. Sin embargo, él hizo oídos sordos, y ahí se hallaba ahora.

Rogando interiormente porque despertara cuanto antes, ver nuevamente aquellos soñadores ojos sonriéndole amablemente sin rasto de miedo alguno, oír ese 'Kaname-senpai' de sus labios tan necesario para él. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Apretó ligeramente aquella frágil mano ya crecida. Ya no iba a abandonarla de nuevo. Ni tampoco dejarla a cuidado de Zero. Ella ya le había dicho que si. Ella estaba dispuesta a convertirse en un monstruo igual que él, con tal de estar eternamente a su lado.

- ¿Kaname-senpai?

Sin dejarla decir nada más, Kaname la atrajo hacia sí, dejando descanzar sus labios sobre el cuello de Yuuki.

El destino ya estaba escrito. Ella le pertenecía.

* * *

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**•Suna no Tenshi•**


End file.
